The present invention is directed to a method for at least two-dimensionally, spatially resolved measurement of blood flow with nuclear magnetic resonance, of the type wherein nuclear magnetic resonance signals are excited with a flow-sensitive pulse sequence and are read out, and wherein this pulse sequence contains slice selection gradients, phase-encoding gradients and read-out gradients respectively residing perpendicularly relative to one another.